


Yamaguchi’s Fan Club

by Stacysmash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: Tsukishima can’t find Yamaguchi after the game against Aoba Josai. He’s amused when he finds out where his friend’s been hiding.





	Yamaguchi’s Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

> Tsukishima’s a surprisingly good wingman

Tsukishima pulled his T-shirt over his damp skin still steaming from the quick, hot shower he indulged in after their hard fought win against Aoba Josai. He mainly ignored the boisterous chatter from his teammates, confused by their endless energy. Beside him was a flurry of movement and noise as Hinata and Kageyama bickered over something stupid, finishing their statements with childish insults. Once completely dressed and packed up, he frowned as he replaced his regular glasses on his nose and glanced about the locker room.  
“Oy!” He said as he nudged Kageyama with his gym bag, interrupting the silly argument. “Have either of you two seen Yamaguchi?”  
They both frowned and glanced about the locker room. Hinata shrugged.  
“He’s not in here.”  
Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the shorter man, “Of course he’s not here. If he was I wouldn’t be asking would I?”  
“Maybe he’s still in the shower,” Kageyama offered.   
Tsukishima looked in the direction of the showers. Even with all the noise he could tell that there were no more showers running. He sighed and slammed his locker shut.   
“I’ll go look for him. Thank you for all of your assistance.” He sneered as he headed to the door.   
Behind him he heard Hinata complain, “Ugh, I can’t take care of everybody!”  
“You can’t even take care of yourself, Dumbass!”  
He slides out of the locker room and breathes in the fresh air as he glances around. He’s certain Yamaguchi must’ve been stopped by Tanaka’s meddling sister or one of Ukai’s volleyball buddies that’ve been helping him out. Making his way down the crowded hall, however, he stops dead. He spotted Yamaguchi’s black and orange jersey with his back to Tsukki. What made Tsukishima pause was the fact that Yamaguchi was surrounded by three very cute girls. Overwhelmed with curiosity, Tsukishima quietly walked to a water fountain behind them and pretended to hydrate himself so he could listen.   
“Yamaguchi-kun! Your serves were so amazing! You must work soooo hard on them!”  
“You stopped Aoba Josai in their tracks!”  
“You must work so well under pressure. I wouldn’t be able to handle it myself.”  
Yamaguchi stuttered as he thanked them and tried to put a stop to the flurry of compliments with modest statements about how he wasn’t that great. Tsukishima could not see his face, but he could see that the tips of his ears were bright red. One girl even reached out and let her fingers skim along his sleeve, which seems to cause Yamaguchi’s shoulders to hunch up awkwardly. Tsukishima smirked into the cool water rushing past his lips.  
Two Seijoh players wandered by the girls and Yamaguchi, sparing them a slight glance. As they passed by Tsukishima, he heard one whisper. “Aren’t those girls part of Oikawa-san’s fan club?”  
Tsukishima sputtered and choked on the water, coughing as some went down the wrong pipe. He struggled for a breath and wiped the water from his face on his sleeve once he finally contained himself. He looked up to see Yamaguchi and the girls had turned at the noise.  
“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi cried, and Tsukishima got a full view of his friend’s tomato red face.  
Tsukki snickered, “You should probably get showered, Yamaguchi.” He wandered a bit closer and leaned in toward the girls. “I hope you all don’t mind me pulling him away from you. He’s worked SO hard after all. Our hero’s had a tough day.”  
Yamaguchi squeaked, “H-h-hero?!”  
The girls all gasped in concern.  
“Oooh poor Yamaguchi-kun!”  
“You need to keep your health!”  
“Yes yes, go rest! After all, your game against Shiratorizawa is coming up!”  
Tsukishima rubbed the back of his head with a polite smile pasted on his face. “Oooh yeah, that reminds me. Yamaguchi is sure to need cheering on at that game. Won’t you come and lend your support.”  
They all nodded enthusiastically.  
“Oh yes, we’ll be there!”  
“We’ll be rooting for you, Yamaguchi-kun!”  
“You can do it!”  
Tsukishima reached down and grabbed the phone that was sitting in Yamaguchi’s sweaty palms. He wiped it off and unlocked it easily and handed it to Cute Girl #1. “You should all give him your number so he can text you the details. Wouldn’t wanna miss it now, would you?”  
The girls in unison affirmed that they wanted all the details. Yamaguchi’s wide eyes stared at his phone receiving a girl’s phone number from the delicately manicured fingers. One by one they all entered their info, placing various hearts after their names. The last one finished and handed it back to Yamaguchi, her fingers grazing his palm and shooting him a dimpled smile. His mouth was dry as cotton, and his mouth moved several times before he squeaked out a “Th-thanks! I’ll, um...test you- I mean TEXT! I’ll text you the d-details.” Tsukishima placed a steady hand on his shoulders.   
“Let’s go, Yamaguchi. Thank you all for your support.” He shoved Yamaguchi’s shoulders in a short bow as he did the same. The girls wished them one more congrats before they all linked arms and giggled down the hallway.  
Tsukishima’s hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder gripped his shirt and shoved him the other direction toward the locker room.  
“Come on, or you won’t have time to at least change.” Yamaguchi glanced up to find Tsukki smirking in amusement. He got his legs working properly and was able to keep pace with his lanky friend, and he smiled softly.  
“Sorry, Tsukki.”

**Author's Note:**

> There was nearly a brawl when Tanaka and Nishinoya found out Yamaguchi got phone numbers from three cute girls


End file.
